1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vest that holds and dispenses drinkable liquid to the person wearing the vest.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable liquid dispensers are known in the related art. Some portable liquid dispensers are strapped to an individual and allow him to drink liquids when it might not otherwise be convenient to stop the activity in which the person is engaged. Conventional harnessing arrangements for portable liquid dispensers provide for liquid dispensers which can be suspended from the shoulders, either in a knapsack configuration or with a liquid storage means being near or against the stomach of the person wearing the portable liquid dispenser.
Suspension of the liquid storing means from the shoulders may be a satisfactory means of supporting the liquid storing means during leisure activity. However, such a means of suspension is far from satisfactory during vigorous activity. The shoulder straps bear down upon the bursa, the deltoid muscles and the clavicles, and also cause compression of the tissues associated with the neck and the shoulders. This pressure restricts blood flow and may also cause pressure on the nerves leading to the upper limbs. Friction between the straps and the skin because of continuous movement of the bursa, deltoid, trapezia and the splenius muscles in this region, as a result of vigorous exercise, may cause intense chafing of the skin. Attempts have been made to attend to this chafing. For instance, shoulder pads have been provided between the straps and the skin. These pads have proven unsatisfactory, because they do not position well on the shoulders, are displaceable, and in many instances merely transfer points of chafing.
In vigorous exercise, e.g., canoeing and long distance running, liquid storage means near or against the stomach restrict free movement of the muscles near the stomach and abdomen and cause chaffing from a bloating effect when the liquid storage means is full or near capacity.
Several related art patents disclose liquid dispensers, such as Osborne, U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,358 which describe a liquid storage dispenser which is suspended from the shoulder and Carnel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,573 which describe a liquid storage dispenser with a liquid storage means near the wearer's stomach. The related art discloses liquid dispenser means creating pressure points on the body where the liquid storage means is suspended and allowing the liquid contents of the liquid storing means to be irregularly displaced. This can clearly cause a lot of discomfort.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.